basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Udonis Haslem
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Haslem in 2013 |- No. 40 - Miami Heat |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' |Power forward |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' |Udonis Johneal Haslem Miami, Florida |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | American |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' | 6 ft 8 in (1.93 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 235 lbs (88 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' |Miami High School (Miami, Florida) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 2002 / Undrafted |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Professional career' | 2002-present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |1998-2002 |Miami Heat |- |2002-2003 |Chalon-sur-Saône (France) |- |2002-present |Miami Heat |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *3x NBA champion |- |} Udonis Johneal Haslem is an American Power Forward/Center who plays for the Miami Heat of the NBA. High school and college career Udonis Haslem attended Wolfson Senior High School in Jacksonville, Florida, then Miami Senior High School in Miami, Florida"NBA Players - Udonis Haslem" Hoops Hype. Accessed October 5 2007.. Haslem then attended the University of Florida, majoring in leisure service management. A starting center for four years, he was part of the Billy Donovan recruiting class that put Florida Gators basketball on the map, coming in with another NBA player, Mike Miller. Fans would yell the letter "U" in unison after his big plays. His sophomore season saw the team advance in the NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Championship game. The team made the NCAA tournament all four years he was with the team, the first time in the institution's history. Haslem ranks third in school history in points scored (1,782) and tenth in rebounds (831). NBA career After leaving Florida in 2002, with his weight in excess of 300 pounds and having been a late-preseason roster cut with the Atlanta Hawks. Haslem managed to lose 70 pounds over the course of that year, which resulted in him getting a spot in the NBA summer leagues. He was signed by the Miami Heat as an undrafted rookie in 2003. As a rookie, he backed up Brian Grant and provided rebounding and defense. He was named to the NBA All-Rookie Second Team, and played in the rookie challenge during All-Star weekend. He assumed the starting power forward position in 2004 after teammate Lamar Odom was traded as part of a package that was shipped to the Los Angeles Lakers in a deal that brought superstar center Shaquille O'Neal back to Florida. He was helpful yet again, being a tough rebounder and developing an effective 15 foot jump-shot. He has been called a perfect complement to O'Neal's style of play, and was critical in the Heat's playoff run to the Eastern Conference Finals against the Detroit Pistons. Following the season his two-year contract was renewed after upping his rookie averages of 7.3 points and 6.3 rebounds to 10.9 and 9.1 in his second season. In 2005–2006, he again was the starting power forward. Despite increased pressure from O'Neal battling injuries and the acquisition of 3-time All-Star Antoine Walker, Haslem retained the starting spot. Haslem won an NBA championship with the Heat in 2006, scoring 17 points in the title-clinching game 6 against the Dallas Mavericks. On Friday, November 10, 2006, Haslem scored a career-high 28 points on 10-for-14 shooting and grabbed nine rebounds in a 113–106 win over the Nets. With the absence of Shaquille O'Neal (trade) and Alonzo Mourning (injury), Haslem played the center position during the 2007–08 season. Gallery UdonisHaslem.jpg External links *NBA.com Profile - Udonis Haslem *Basketball-Reference.com: Udonis Haslem Category:Born in 1980 Category:Florida natives Category:American basketball players Category:Power Forwards Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Miami Heat players Category:Undrafted NBA players Category:Florida Alumni Category:Players who won the NBA Championship Category:Players who wear/wore number 40 Category:Centers Category:Ligue Nationale de Basket players Category:Chalon-sur-Saône players